Left for Dead, Gone forever
by Siberian Forest
Summary: After a very  important mission takes the life of the world's greatest hero, How will his team survive without his leadership, but more importantly is Sonic really dead? DISCONTINUED! Pm me if you want to adopt this story.Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 : Goodbye  forever

Chapter one: Goodbye Forever

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, NO SUING!

Sonic gazed up at the huge metal monster; had really outdone himself this time. He had to win this or it could be the end. He gazed around Eggman's base, everyone was fighting a decent amount of androids, but he could easily tell that they would not be able to hold them off forever. He sighed he had to end this right here right now; he got up from his knees and faced the blue menace.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." He beeped; he clenched his metal fist in excitement.

Sonic wiped the dry blood from the corner of his mouth. "Well than let's do this." He smiled a cheeky smile and ran towards him at top speed.

The robot wasn't stupid, he expected this, he jumped down and in a ball spin dashed him into the ground. The robot brushed some dirt off of his metallic shoulders and dared him for another round.

Sonic's body couldn't take another round; he laid there still until a plan popped into his head; it was risky but it just had to work. He got up from the ground and ran over to Tails and Knuckles, who were currently trying to fight off at least fifty robots at one time.

"Tails, I need you to listen to me." He yelled as he kicked a robot in the stomach, the room was filled with the sound of metal breaking; it was very hard to hear anyone.

"Ya." Tails yelled as he punched a robot's head in.

"I need you to gather the rest of the group and run as far away as you can." He jumped up and dropped kicked 3 robots who crashed into little metal pieces.

"No we can't leave, were a team, we never leave one of our members, ever." He said as he leaped over Knuckles to kick one of the robots in the face.

"Tails I need you to do ok, please. If you don't more than our lives will be at stake; the whole world will be at stake! I just need to buy you some time to go get the emeralds and stash them somewhere safe, ok. By the time you get back everything will be under control." He jumped up and crumpled an aerial robot in a matter of seconds.

Tails looked at his pleading face, he was dead serious. He sighed and started to signal everyone to the entrance of the base. When they reached the automatic door, Sonic pushed the button. The door began to close.

"Sonic, what are you doing." He turned back to the robots that were closing in fast.

"No, you can't to this alone; we need to help you!" Tails screamed in anger, he couldn't believe he was being so stupid at a time like this.

He sped quickly to the ever closing door. "Tails I'm sorry, but this needs to happen. Before I go let me tell you 2 things , 1 you are the best brother a guy could have and 2 I want you to lead this group well ,ok " He smiled a cocky grin and headed back towards the action.

"Sonic Nooooo." Tails yelled but the doors had already closed, he banged on the doors repeatedly, but it wouldn't budge, even Knuckles tried, and nothing happened.

"No, no, noooooo' we need to get back in there we need to help hi-"He was cut off by a hand grabbing him by scruff of his neck. He turned to face the person dragging him. It was Knuckles.

"Knuckles we need to go back, let go of me," he struggled in his grip," let me go back."

"We need to respect his wishes Tails weather you like it or not, he's our leader." Knuckles shouted, who dragged him as fast as he could to catch up with the rest of the group. When they reached they hill that was moderately far enough away Knuckles turned back to help the cerulean hedgehog.

But before he could reach it, the whole base exploded into in a large inferno scorching everything. Knuckles tried to get close to the base but the flames were too hot. He ran back up the hill, were Tails was waiting eagerly to see his brother, Knuckles came back empty handed. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he slumped onto his knees onto the cool grass... A hand firmly gripped his shoulders; it was once again Knuckles who was starting to tear up a bit.

"Tails, he made his choice and he followed it, we can't do anything about it." He weakly said, he was very close to that blue hedgehog ,they've known each other since they were 10 He was going to miss that blue devil, a lot actually. Tails' sobs grew louder by the pacing moments.

After the fire died down, Knuckles and Tails walked down to see if the hedgehog was alive, but found no trace of the hedgehog; only dozens of scattered robots, even metal Sonic laid in a crumpled heap.

"Sonic!" Tails screamed, but no answer came to greet him.

"Tails look." Knuckles said as he walked quickly to something that was on the ground, It was a white glove. Most of it was burned in the scorching heat, but they still knew who it belonged to. Knuckles picked it up to exam it.

He looked inside and found a picture, the most of it was burned but he could still tell what it a picture was of. It was a picture from a few summers' ago; it showed the smiling blue hedgehog with his team standing right behind him, Amy, Rouge, Tails, and him grinning also. Shadow had taken this picture, it had been just a few months after the ark incident and this was his first summer on Mobius. Knuckles turned back to Tails who was standing behind him. His eyes had a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Tails, he's dead…. He risked his life for us, all of us." He whispered slowly, he didn't want to alert him.

"Noo, it can't be" Tears began to fall and splatter on the metal floor of the base.

They walked back up to tell the others, Amy was the one who took it the hardest, her heart hurt the most. It was getting late so they decided to fly home, Rouge carrying Amy and knuckles being flown through the air by his hands.

When they reached Tail's workshop, they parted ways. Rouge decided to stay with Amy to comfort her while Knuckles needed to have a talk with tails.

"Tails, I know it hurts, it hurts us all too but he would have wanted us to be strong, right?" Knuckles consoled, Tails cringe at the sound of him using the past tense.

"I-I- just need sometime alone." He whispered, Knuckles nodded, left the kitsune and headed back to the master emerald.

Tails slowly entered his workshop and slumped down on his couch. He looked around him, Pictures were lined up everywhere of him and Sonic going on another one of their fantastic adventures all over the world. His wondered why he listened to his order and why Sonic was so stupid; why he didn't think first. These questions ricocheted in his brain until he heard Sonic's last words. They repeated themselves over and over in his head; he then got up and started to scale the stairs to his bedroom. He slumped on his bed and laid there for hours, awake.

The greatest friend he could ask for was now dead and gone forever.

Author's Notes: Umm Ya so please read and review that would be great, this story will probably have a lot more action than the other one so look out for thanks too, Thanks ^.^ !


	2. Chapter 2:Survival Of The Fittest

Chapter 2: Survival of the fittest

Author notes part 1: This takes pace a few minutes before the explosion.

Sonic turned away from the door and began to walk towards the metal beast, it would take all his strength to defeat it; he was ready to make any sacrifice to get rid of this menace.

He stopped "We can end this you know, right here right now." He cracked his knuckles loudly the noise echoed through the base.

"That is not an option, only one person is going to leave this base and it will be me." Bleeped, he seemed very certain.

"Let's do this." Sonic ran at him at top speed, he jumped up spin dashed him, repeatedly.

Metal Sonic got into a metallic blue ball and began to inflict blows to Sonic's head. He steel Quills cut deep into his skin, blood oozed from the may open wounds. Metal sonic jumped back onto his feet to evaluate the damage. Sonic was on his knees breathing slowly, trying to catch his breath. He smirked, it was time. He walked over to the bleeding hedgehog and grabbed him throat and slammed him into the hard metal wall. His body made a sickening crunch and blood began to flow down his chin.

"You won't get away with this." He whispered, the pressure on his throat only made his breathing worse.

With every second Metal Sonic increased his grip on his rival's throat.

Sonic's lungs were burning with each passing moment, maybe this was the end.

Metal reached into one of his metal folds and removed a rag, it was doused in something. Sonic tried to move out of his grip, but it was too strong. Metal Sonic let his grip slip a bit; Sonic took a huge breath to try to ease his aching lungs, but the rag forced onto his face. He tried to move but he stuck there. After a few minutes of holding his breath, he sniffed into the rag.

It had a sweet smell, a little like lilies. He tried to squirm way but the rag stayed in place. With each breath he took the drowsier he became. His hands fell to his side and his eyes began to close; his breathing began to slow as he fell into darkness.

Metal Sonic smiled, he knew this would be easy. He walked over to a corner and pulled out a crushed and battered model of himself to make it look like the real Sonic had won. He pulled it to the middle of the floor and walked over again to some large propane gas tanks, which would easily explode if needed to; they would come in handy later. He walked back to Sonic who was lying on the floor still breathing slowly and grabbed one of his gloves and threw it on the ground; it would be the perfect get away without being followed by his pesky team members. He put Sonic on his shoulders and as he was running out he shot the propane and the building emerged in red flames, he ran as fast as he cold back to his leader's second hide out, it was time.

Time to begin testing.

********************* back to present time (a months later) ***************************

Tails gazed up at his empty celling; he was lazy and never felt like doing anything. His project and machines had already begun to grow dust but he didn't care, he just wanted to be by himself. He was sadder but he felt a bit better knowing that his brother was in a better place. He clenched his fists and jumped out of his bed and ran to go take a warm shower. After a long shower he ran downstairs back to his projects and began to work at top speed. He couldn't spend his life thinking of the past; it was time to think towards the future.

Amy looked up at the night time sky through her bedroom window, she missed him. Even though he never returned her feelings, she still missed the way he yelled at her to get off when she hugged him or when she chased him. She sighed, it was time to stop crying, and he wouldn't like to see her cry. She walked back to her bed and sat down and laid in a comfortable position and let her mind run freely.

************** ************* ****** *** (back to the past) *******************************

Metal Sonic ran with the drugged hedgehog for miles until he came to a small piece of land. It was fairly small and so far out in the country that barely anybody came to that area. He pushed a button and a door appeared, from underground. He walked inside and waited as the elevator closed. He waited a few moments and walked down a long white hall way before turning left into a white room. It had no contents except a metal platform with 4 thick metal cuffs and a very small bathroom. He locked Sonic in and glared in disgust as he saw drool on his shoulder. He quickly wiped it off and went to go have a talk with Eggman.

Author's note part 2: Sorry shortness next chapter will be extra-long! Please read and review! Thanks

^. ^


	3. Chapter 3:Experiments

Chapter 3: Experiments

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last one, but I think you get the idea).

Sonic woke up in a white room, his throat was dry and rough and he could barely get one breath out of his lungs without coughing first. He after a few minutes of coughing he heard a door swing open and his rival step in with something behind his back.

"So you are awake." He said smugly and proceeded to walk closer to him.

Sonic knew something was up, he tried with all his might to move, but found that his arms and legs were both bound tightly; he couldn't move a muscle. Metal sonic knew that it would be a challenge for him to do what he needed so he waved for some robots to come in with him. They had sharp pinchers on each hand and at the tip of each pincher was a mini taser that could give a 50,000 volt blast if needed. They snapped their pinchers in excitement. Sonic new that there would be no escaping it, but he would still try his best to avoid what was going to come. Metal sonic took out a long syringe and walked over to his arm. Without any warning he felt the needle pierce his skin. The serum felt like lava was being poured down through his body, h grinded his teeth to keep from screaming. He thought that the needle would stop penetrating his skin but he could feel it go in deeper and deeper until it disappeared into his arm. He could feel it traveling up his arm as a large bulge showed through his skin.

The pain grew worse every second he laid there. He felt the syringe stop and latched itself onto his radius bone. It tried to latch on but failed every time. After realizing the robot's trouble, Metal Sonic walked over to sonic and with a loud sickening crunch snapped his arm in two. Sonic screamed loudly as tears welled up in his eyes, he felt the robot inspect his arm for a few seconds and latch onto to it with snap. It settled there for a few second before it began to mend the broken bone and heal it the way it was before.

Metal Sonic left the room as the other robots followed; now all they could do was wait.

After a few hours, Sonic began to wonder about how his team was fairing. He felt bad that he had to trick his brother but it needed to be done, he would rather have himself be tortured then many poor innocent lives. The bulge on his arm was now disappearing, but his body still ached. Every time he would make a move a sharp pain would ricochet through his body. If he ever got his hands on that old rusty blue tin can, there would be hell to pay. He could feel his anger start to flow through him, the more he thought about the blue tin can the more his anger grew. Then he started to feel a weird sensation in his legs and arms. The tingling was starting to get stronger until he started to hear the sounds of bones crunching; they were his. He felt his legs start to snap and rearrange themselves as his arms did the same; he only watched and stared in horror. With each snap and crunch, pain started to return to his aching joints. Then he felt his face start to snap and crack, he felt his face lengthen out and he felt long claws protruding out of his hands and feet; there were now huge holes in his shoes, they would have to be deemed un wearable. After a few minutes the noises stopped, and his body laid still. He looked back up at the steel cuffs that were bounding him before and easily broke them off. He looked down at what use to be his hands, large paws the size of dinner plates were staring back at him. He looked back up at the door and ran at full speed. He easily broke through it and searched around for the exit.

Loud alarms and bells began to go off in the base as he heard robots coming; he would have to escape as quickly as he could. He ran on all fours down to an elevator and squished himself inside before the robots could get to him. He saw Metal Sonic flying up another elevator shoot across from him. When they got to the surface, He charged at blue copy at full force, claws and teeth digging into him. He tore through him before he could even get out of his pod. He heard the clunking of metal and dashed out into the forest. He ran through the trees and over rocks and sticks. He ran until he came to a pond. He stopped to wipe his face off. While he was wiping his face he looked down at his reflection. He was huge at least the size of a brown bear. His teeth were long and pointy and his tail was now long and poofy. He looked like a monster; he continued to walk through the forest until he heard a rustling in the trees.

************************** back at the base**************************************

Eggman looked at the broken robot that lay in the field before him; it would take months to rebuild him, or maybe years. He sighed he knew he should have waited to give Sonic the serum, now it was too late. If they didn't get him back in time all hell would break loose. He was going to be the ultimate weapon against the freedom fighters. If they had him they couldn't lose. He picked up what was left of Metal Sonic and carried it back to the lab. This was going to take a while. A long while.

Author's notes: This is where the real story begins….. Get ready for some action! Please Read and Review please. Thanks! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: Bleeding Torment

Disclaimer: All the characters in this fanfic are all owned by Sega or the Sonic Company.

Chapter 4: Bleeding Torment

He stood there gazing at the bush, his curiosity whirling: finally a small deer poked its head through the shrubbery; it was just looking for lunch. It stood there with big brown eyes staring at what was in front of it; the monster's breathing was starting to grow ragged. It made no movement, maybe it wouldn't notice its appearance, and maybe it would just walk away. Its emerald eyes met its own, and the deer felt its blood run cold. With one swift movement the monster ran at it with full force, the deer tried to run but the monster weight was crushing its legs. With one bite the monster snapped the helpless deer's neck; blood pouring rapidly into his mouth. With a final twitch, the deer gave a last breath of life. The crimson goodness filled his mouth as he took another bite of deer's meat. He couldn't stop eating, he was addicted. After a few minutes the carcass was wiped clean not an ounce of meat was left, he pawed the carcass sadly; he was still hungry.

Blood covered his face; he licked as much blood from the deer before trotting away. His eyes were slowly shutting even though he tried to keep them open. He slumped only a couple feet away from the carcass, it had been an exhausting day.

A day that he would never forget.

For days he hunted the animals, preying on their precious juices; striking at the right time. He was getting used to it; getting better each day. The more he feasted the more he needed, the bigger the animals. He found himself eating bears instead of rabbits; they had more blood; that's all he needed.

Until one day, he finally came to his sense; it was morning sunshine shone on his face, rays of light pierced his eyelids forcing them to open. His eyes were bloodshot and a horrible headache gipped his brain. It was like a hangover from hell, not like he had ever had a hangover before. As a hero he swore to himself that he would never touch a beverage that contained alcohol, he wasn't that type of person; he wouldn't let himself go down that path. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he was dazed; a cloud of fog settled on his mind. He couldn't remember where he was or how he got there, he was a bit shaken up. His stomach was gurgling in protest and he had to fight the urge to vomit. After a few minutes of fake gagging, he finally vomited; blood and undigested meat landed in a pile on the ground. He jumped back in shock; he didn't remember eating all these weird things. He got up and wandered away from the undigested flesh, his throat hurt and his mind was still foggy; he stumbled around until he saw something. It was white and fluffy, he blinked twice. Deep in the pit of his stomach, something was telling him to chase it. He tried to walk away from the clearing but his legs wouldn't move. His eyes lock onto the little tuff of fur. Without thinking he dashed out towards the tuft of fur and snatches it up in his mouth. He strangled it and waited for it to stop moving, then he feasted on the crimson goodness, it was only a rabbit but it would have to do for now. He tore through the meat, his teeth trying to get to any meat he could get his hands on. After he was finished he looked at himself in horror, blood covered his arms and torso. He couldn't believe what he had become, he dashed away from the carcass running through the trees until he fell over a small tree stump and faced planted into the ground. He laid there unmoving, silently screaming for help.

Help that would never come.

Author's notes: Sorry for the hold up, my dad had to take my brother's computer to Africa and usually type my stories on it, so it's been really hard to get a computer to type on. Anyway I may not be on that much, but I will try to type this story as fast as I can so I can finish it up. I have 3 other stories stacked up for you all and I want you to pick your favorite.

Is a Shad/Amy story. Basically the story of how mephiles came to be.

Is a Son/Amy story. Basically a better version of fall of a legend

Is basically the story of ashura and how he came to be.

Warning most of these stories will include violence and gore, only choice 1 and 2 have romance mixed in with them. Just to let you know.

And if you have any questions or comments you can pm or you can send me an email at fionaokumu () yahoo. (Com)

So I am going to all of these in a period of a year or in a few months, so watch out for them.

Ps. the one that get the most votes, I will do immediately after this story.

Thanks for being so understanding!

Siberian Forest


End file.
